Cours ShidoCours!
by will black
Summary: [yaoi]Bon, c’est un peu du délire, Shido est traumatisé par Akabane qui est transit d’amour et qui a fait enlevé Madoka, natsumi sort avec un sandwich, Kazuki devient fous a lier, et Jubei observe tout sa…
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : ben c'est moi bande de moule frite

Résumé : martyrisage de Shido et délire...

Note : les gens qui pigent rien à l'humour pourrit qu'est pas drôle ferait mieux de pas lire cette fics.

Avertissement : cette fics contient du yaoi, alors les anti-yaoiste, allez voir ailleurs !

Les pensées sont entre - bla bla bla - et sont en italique

* * *

§§§

Chapitre 1 : Cours Shido, cours !!!

POV de Shido

Shido courait, il sortait de chez Kazuki et Jubei, il avait du partir en vitesse car Kazuki faisait une crise de...folie ? Non, une crise de rire, celui-ci riait tellement que Jubei c'était mis a lui tapé dans le dos pour le calmer tout en s'efforçant lui-même de ne pas rire, Shido était pas content, il n'aimait pas que Kazuki se foute ainsi de sa gueule, il aurait lui-même rit de voir Kazuki s'étouffé ainsi si un espèce de psychopathe ne lui courait pas après, en effet Dr.Jackal avait débarqué chez Madoka sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il s'était mis a lui courir partout après.

_-putain l'a pété un câble Jackal, il a déchiré toute ma chemise, et Kazuki qui refuse de m'aider alors qu'il a l'air de savoir ce que veux Jackal...-_

En effet la chemise de Shido était en lambeau, elle laissait apparaître un torse musclé et bronzé. (NDA : baver pas trop non plus, aussi non votre clavier serait tout pourris quand vous voudriez laissé un commentaire sur ma fics...) Shido courait toujours sans savoir ou il allait, il eu d'un seul coup l'idée du siècle :

_-je vais aller voir Ginji Kun, il va sûrement m'aider ! Et pis ooo putain je suis en train de battre mon record de sprint, je fais au moins du 150 a l'heure !-_

Shido arriva enfin devant le Honky Tonk après s'être pété la gueule dans la boue (il pleut) au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, il ouvrit la porte du bar et cria.

- Il faut que vous m'aidiez !

Avant de s'écroulé sur la première chaise a porté des ses fesses.

§§§

POV de Ginji.

Ginji était tranquillement en train de boire son café en discutant avec natsumi et en reluquant bien discrètement Ban quand Shido entra tout couvert de boue et a moitié défroqué.

_-ouaa c'est Madoka qui lui a fait sa ? Ben les nuits sa doit être agité la bas, le pauvre quand je vois dans quelle état il est...-_

-Shido Kun ! Ça va ?

Celui-ci qui était extenué et qui venait de s'affaler sur une chaise, il poussa un grognement.

-ben alors, le dresseur de singe a besoin de notre aide ?

Ban se mit à rire.

-nan mais tu pense quand même pas que je vais t'aider ?

-Ban Chan !

-Quoi ?

- Dis pas ça ! Moi je vais aider Shido !

Ginji se tourna vers Shido qui avait l'air traumatisé, il se retint à grand peine de pouffer de rire, sa tête était vraiment trop drôle, on aurait dit un escargot en pleine mutation un soir de canicule.

- alors Shido Kun ? Il t'arrives quoi ?

-C'est Jackal ! Il a pété un boulons il me court après pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Je suis aller voir Kazuki mais il a refusé de m'aider et il a commencer a rire !

_-ben vu la tête de Shido je comprend Kazuki...-_

-Naaaaaan il aurait jamais fait sa ! Je suis sur qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison !

-A mon avis c'est en voyant ta tête Shido, il (il kazuki) a enfin réalisé que tu était monstrueux et il a décidé d'engagé Akabane pour te tuer, a moins que Madoka ne soit plus aveugle et qu'elle ai prit peur en te voyant...

-Ban Chan !

-Ta gueule espèce de projecteur de cinéma ambulant !

-Dresseur de singe !

C'est le moment que choisis Akabane pour faire son entré, il poussa doucement la porte et ...entra ! (Comment vous avez devinez ?)

- Oh voyons Ban San, ce n'est pas très gentil d'insulté mon petit Shido comme sa...

* * *

§§§

Bon j'espère que le chapitre 1 vous plait...c'est ma première fics alors indulgence pliiiiz!

vous êtes pas obligé de reviewé, j'écrit avant tout pour moi.


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : ben c'est moi bande de moule frite

Résumé : martyrisage de Shido et délire...

Note : les gens qui pigent rien à l'humour pourrit qu'est pas drôle ferait mieux de pas lire cette fics.

Avertissement : cette fics contient du yaoi, alors les anti-yaoiste, allez voir ailleurs !

Les pensées sont entre - bla bla bla- et sont en italique.

 Réponse a ma revieweuse:

 Sylerna:

Hé si c'est vrai! encore une fics sur le couple le plus célèbre d'Holliwood! lol, je suis pas de mèche avec Mélie et Machan...mais elles m'ont inspiré pour cette fics!

pis franchement, moi je trouve que ginji va mieux avec ban, ils sont tellement mignon ensemble! mais c'est vrai qu'au début j'imaginais pas du tout Akabane et Shido ensemble.

bon en tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisirs! j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

§§§

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

POV de Ban

Akabane se tenait la et venait de parler d'une voix sensuelle, ce qui déclencha chez l'homme au jagan un fou rire dément qu'il n'arriva plus à arrêter...

Shido quand a lui passa de sa couleur de peau naturelle au blanc comme la chemise de Ban, puis quand Akabane se rapprocha de lui il devint aussi pâle que les victimes du docteur une fois totalement exsangue... Shido fit un bond de trois mètres et atterris juste a coté de Ginji ce qui sembla énervé Ban.

_-pourquoi il s'approche autant de MON Ginji ??? Naaan mais y vas voir, je vais lui foutre une dérouillé a cuila !-_

- Hé dresseur de singe, tu crois pas que t'en fais trop, Jackal va pas te bouffé, sa se trouve il veut juste joué...

-joué ???

§§§

POV de Shido

Shido qui était pâle comme un mort et bin il faillit faire une crise cardiaque, il tourna lentement trèèès lentement la tête et regarda Akabane qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

_-joué ? Il veut jouer ? Avec moi ? nanmého !-_

-Tu me veux quoi a la fin ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Shido était en train de s'énervé ce qui encore plus sourire le docteur, qui dit d'une voix lente :

- Que je te laisse tranquille ? N'y conte pas, tu est trop intéressant, tu devrai écouté ce que j'ai a te dire, après je te laisserai tranquille, pour un moment...

_-il se fout de ma gueule ???-_

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose Ginji cria.

- t'a intérêt a laissé Shido tranquille ! Ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi ?

-Ou sinon Ban va te faire manger tes scalpels !!!

la tête que fit Ban a ce moment était significative...

* * *

Bon voila encore un chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux, pour l'instant j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 6, je vous mettrais un chapitre tout les deux jours, a plus tout le monde.


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : ben c'est moi bande de moules frites

Résumé : martyrisages de Shido et délire…

Note : les gens qui pigent rien à l'humour pourrit qu'est pas drôle ferait mieux de pas lire cette fics.

Avertissement : cette fics contient du yaoi, alors les anti-yaoiste, allez voir ailleurs !(** Et tant pis pour vous parce que vous ratez quelque chose!!)**

Les pensées sont entre -bla bla bla- et sont en italique....**  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sylerna: Comme la dernière fois ta review m'a fait super plaisirs! pour la béta lecture Mélie-Senseia eu la plus que gentillesse de la béta-lécturé...mais merci d'avoir proposé! voila encore un nouveau chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et désolé pour l'attente!

Mélie-Sensei: ouaaaaaa comment t'a review elle m'a fait trop super top plaisirs! (je suis sans voix, Mélie m'a reviewé!!!!)donc eu voila merci de m'avoir reviewé,j'ai adoré , et j'éspère bien que t'a réscusité hein...aussi non qui c'est qui va faire des commentaires sur ma fics???

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hum Hum! Votre attention a tous!

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Mélie a fait plein de commentaire sur ma fics...ceux si seront en gras et en parenthèse, ils étaient tellement tordant que je les ais laissé. voila.

§§§

Chapitre trois : Du troisième type( **mmmmmmmmddddddrrrrrrrr!!!)**

POV de Ban

hein quoi ? Moi ? Ouille sa crains, je serais même pas payé !

- Hé nan mais tu rêve !

Ban se jette sur chibi-Ginji et lui passe un sacré savon, Natsumi qui trouvait ça drôle qu'il y ait enfin de l'action ne manquait pas une miette de son sandwich qu'elle dévorait a belle dents, Paul,lui, lavait un verre qui était sale , tandis que Shido observait d'un œil Jackal et de l'autre Ban et Ginji,( **wow lé fort Shido…)** Jackal s'approchadoucement et s'assit a coté de Shido parce que Ban et Ginji avait roulé par terre, d'un seul coup ils s'arrêtèrent , Ginji et assit sur Ban qui remuait dans tout les sens pour pouvoir faire descendre Ginji.( **Wooooow ---t'imagine pas n'imp....)**

c'est pas un poids plume ! Il les cache ou ses kilos ? Dans son cerveau ? Non sa m'étonnerait…( **moi aussi )**

- Hé face de baleine( **nan mais c'est une façon de parler à son mamour ça?)** tu te pousses ? Tu m'écrases !

Ginji ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé a regarder Akabane glissé sa main dans sa poche et en sortir très lentement…deux billets !( **il veut acheter Shido?)**

- Shido tu viens voir un film d'horreur( **The Village… nieh eh eh…)** au ciné avec moi ? Kazuki m'a dit que tu aimais sa… **(ça… drôlement bien renseigné Aka mamour)**

Demanda Jackal tout content en faisant un grand sourire…de son coté Shido riait jaune…

§§§

POV de Shido

haaa voila pourquoi Kazuki riait tant…si je le choppe je jette mes escargots de garde** (woooow)** (copyright bibi) sur lui et quand il l'ont bien commencé je le finirai a coup de tapette a mouche( **tout est dans l'insecticide** )et il m'implorera a genoux !( **il t'implore déjà… à sa manière)**

Shido voulut dire quelque chose, il se sentait mal, mais il y avait justement un film qu'il voulait aller voir au cinéma « la nuit des escargots » un film ou des escargot génétiquement modifié envahissent la terre, un film sanglant disaient les journaux, il se résolut a dire quelque chose, il voulait refuser et se demanda pourquoi il fallut que ce soit ces deux mots qui sorte de sa bouche…( **tu serais pas traumatisée par les escargots par hasard?)(nooooon pas du tout, a quoi tu vois sa?)**

- Quel film ?

Un sourire encore plus grand se dessina sur le visage du Docteur qui cligna des yeux pour une première fois, Natsumi qui avait finis son sandwich sourit et dit que l'amour c'était joli, ce qui lui valut un regard de tueur de la part de Shido, Ginji et Ban quant a eux étaient sur le cul, ils tiraient tous deux une tronche de trois kilomètres et semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles…

-Shido Kun ! Tu ne vas quand même pas allez au cinéma avec ce fou ?

_-ouais hein, Shido tu va pas aller au ciné avec lui ?-_

Lui dit sa petite voix intérieure, mais avant que Shido ne puisse répondre à Ginji, Akabane pritla parole.

- « La nuit des escargots » sa te tente ça ? D'après ce que Kazu-Chan m'a dit il est terrible ! Plein de sang et de boyaux dans tout les sens, tout ce que j'aime…

Dit il en souriant d'un air charmeur à Shido qui du se retenir de ne pas partir en courant, il réussit à répliquer quelque chose :

-Ouai d'accord, je voulais justement aller le voir…il m'avait l'air bien !

Shido prit un air décontracté et se dit que ça ne pourrait jamais être pire… (NDA : le pauvre…s'il savait !)

-bon et bien bonne soirée dresseur de singe, t'as la permission de minuit. **…**

Grognement en réponse, Akabane se leva et marcha vers la sortie , il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Shido qui venait de se lever( **tout est dans la galanterie…** ), le drôle de futur couple s'enfonce dans la nuit…( **bien, annonce la couleur tout de suite)**

§§§

POV Akabane

Plus tard, au ciné du coin, dans la salle, entre deux paquets de pop corn géant….( **ma prof d'histoire de l'année dernière avait horreur du pop corn… elle a bien du passer deux heures en tout dans l'année à nous dire combien elle détestait ça… oki oki j'arrête)**

Akabane observait Shido plutôt que de regarder le film, cela semblait gêner le beast master mais ça amusait follement Akabane de sentir a chacun de ses mouvements le cœur de son nouvel ami( **ou futur nouveau petit ami…)** battre un peu plus fort. (**Comme c'est mignon…)**

- On est amis maintenant, non ? (**. . . regard lourd de sous-entendus )**

Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé en guettant la réaction de Shido. Celui-ci déglutit lentement.

- Ou….oui. Je suppose…

- Amis jusqu'à la mort…

_-jusqu'à TA mort beast master…-_

Il se mit a rire ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Shido qui regretta d'un seul coup l'absence de Kazuki avec qui il avait eu une aventure (NDA : nan pas taper !!! _court sur une armoire pour se mettre a l'abris des lecteur déchaînés qui voudrait plus de précisions sur leur aventure… bande d'obsédé ! (**taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape) ----mélie, j'avais ditpas taper!**)_ il se força a ne plus penser à rien, respira un grand coup et servit son plus grand sourire à Akabane( **Longue vie aux mariés! Nan?** . )Et pis d'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand (hé Baiken lis attentivement ce passage, c'est l'entrée du fan club) deux jeunes filles entrèrent avec des hot dogs pleins de ketchup et vinrent s'asseoir a coté de Shido.

Au bout d'un petit moment le film commença a devenir gore, pendant la scène oú un escargot en dévorait un autre Jackal commença a s'agiter , ce qui n'était pas bon signe, puis ce fut le noir total, la lumière venait de s'éteindre, Shido sentit quelque chose de froid, puis ce fut un liquide chaud et épais qui coula sur sa poitrine….( **Gné? Quoiqu'il se passe là????)**

§§§

Sa vous emmerde que je m'arrête la ? Je m'en fous ! **Grrrrrrrrrrr!!! armée de scalpels niark niark**

cours se mettre a l'abris de Mélie qui essais de la tué a coup de scalpel...

Hum, bon voila un chapitre avec des semaines de retards...pourtant il était écrit, je suis juste fénéante! allez les petits a plus!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : ben c'est moi bande de moules frites, donc c'est-à-dire Jackal, ou Will, ou Mira, comme vous voulez. **

**Résumé : martyrisages de Shido et délire… **

**Note : les gens qui pigent rien à l'humour pourri qu'est pas drôle feraient mieux de pas lire cette fics.**

**Avertissement : cette fics contient du yaoi, alors les anti-yaoiste, allez voir ailleurs !**

**Disclaimer : Les perso m'appartiennent...Muahahaha ! Nan je déconne, ils sont à leur auteur. **

**Couple : ShidoXakabane**

**Les pensées sont entre -bla bla bla- et sont en italique**

**Quand les persos parlent c'est – Bla bla bla **

**

* * *

**

Réponse au review:

Tagath: Ouaaa merci pour ta review! elle m'a fait super plaisir, ton compliment aussi...Pour la peine je prendmon courage a deux mains et je mets la 4èm chapitre de ma fics en ligne, comme sa tout le monde pourra la lire, enfin si quelqu'un a part toi me lit encore vu que je me du temps a posté les chapitres...

Machan: Muahahaha je suis cruèlle hein? oui tu a bien suivis, shido est toujours torse nu et il est au ciné quand un truc chaud lui coule sur le torse...Eh nan c'est pas la langue d'Aka-mamour...XD nan en fait c'est du...Ben lit ma fics et tu verra.

Mélie: Yé hein je coupe méchament mdrrrr nan mais quand j'ai vu ce passage je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour couper et pour m'assurer que les lecteurs attendrais patiement la suite.

* * *

§§§

Chapitre 4 : raaaa du ketchup !

§§§

POV de Madoka **(NDA : grrr je peux pas la saké celle la…** **bienvenue au club!**)

C'était une belle journée de printemps et Madoka se promenait avec son chien (nan pas Shido ! Mozart bande de moules frites) quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un, elle tomba a terre (niark bien fait !) quand une voix froide lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle allait répondre quand elle reconnut la voix, elle prit alors conscience d'avoir en face d'elle un véritable sex-symbol du nom d'Akabane Kurodo… celui-ci se mit a rire gentiment.

_-oú est Shido, je suis sur qu'il lui a fait du mal-_

_-_Où est Shido ? Que lui avez-vous fait

Demanda elle d'un air de défis.

_-_Petite idiote

Dit Akabane avec amusement **(Muahahaha !)** **(allez Aka! mode pom pom girl activé )**

_-_Je ne lui ai rien fait, il est chez moi, et vous, vous êtes un obstacle que je dois éliminé.

Puis ce fut le noir pour Madoka, elle allait sûrement mourir **(ouai enfin !** **YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**) elle ne sentait plus Mozart a ses cotés, et elle était très faible, elle avait plusieurs plaies Ouvertes , elle pensait être seule quand elle entendit des voix…

_-_Bien merci Dr.Jackal, votre argent sera versé sur votre compte, quand nous aurons plus besoin de la fille elle sera a vous…-

_-_Ne l'amochez pas trop, je voudrai m'amuser un peu avec elle…. -**(Eh mais nan! Le seul avec qui tu dois t'amuser c'est Shido Mamour!)**

§§§

POV D'Akabane.

Le docteur partit, il repensa à la soirée d'hier…

_Flashback_

_Deux filles étaient entrées dans la salle, elle s'étaient assises avec leurshot dog pleins de ketchup juste à coté d'eux, puis durant une scène particulièrement gore, l'une d'elle aspergea sans faire exprès la chemise de Shido , elle se leva et s'excusa, et avant que Shido ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose elle s'était emparé de sa chemise **( ouai à moi le gros lot !)** elle le prit ensuite par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au WC pour le nettoyer en entier** (Mélie fait une big crise de jalousie)** , pendant ce temps la, Jackal était resté avec l'autre fille qui le regardait avec un air de convoitise au bout de dix minutes pendant lesquelles il ne se passa rien Shido revint mouillé de la tête au pied, sans chemise, son pantalon ayant légèrement rétréci en laissait voir plus qu'il le faudrait…Akabane se reprit et sourit d'un air carnassier, une fois la séance terminée il avait proposé a Shido de passer chez lui pour se changer, celui accepta en lorgnant sur un des scalpels que Jackal avait sortit pour « faire mumuse », une fois chez le docteur, Shido prit une douche puis mit des vêtements tout propre et comme par hasard à sa taille, ensuite il voulut partir au plus vite, mais la porte était fermée, il avait donc passé toute la nuit a parler **(parler… QUE parler?)** avec Jackal , et au petit matin celui-ci était partit, ayant une affaire a régler, il laissa les clés a Shido, qui se dépêcha de partir sur le champ lâcher ses escargots de garde sur Kazuki. _

* * *

Muahahaha!

Vous avez eu peur que shido il mourut hein?

He ba nan!

Moi je dit qu'il y a déjà assez de mort dans la vie sans qu'on vienne en mettre dans nos fics.

Bon alors maintenant c'est promis, vous aurez au moins un chapitre tout les mardis, parce que le mardis j'ai qu'une heure d'école, donc sa me laisse le temps, mais comme tout le monde se fout de ma vie, j'abrège, aller a pluche tout le monde et oublier pas le petit bouton bleu juste en bas...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : ben c'est moi bande de moules frites, donc c'est-à-dire Jackal, ou Will, ou Mira, comme vous voulez. **

**Résumé : martyrisages de Shido et délire… **

**Note : les gens qui pigent rien à l'humour pourri qu'est pas drôle feraient mieux de pas lire cette fics, Et eu, Mélie-sensei ayant eu l'extrème gentillesse de reviewé ma fics elle a laissé ses comm...Merci Mélie!  
**

**Avertissement : cette fics contient du yaoi, alors les anti-yaoiste, allez voir ailleurs !**

**Disclaimer : Les perso m'appartiennent...Muahahaha ! Nan je déconne, ils sont à leur auteur. **

**Couple : ShidoXakabane**

**Les pensées sont entre bla bla bla**

**Quand les persos parlent c'est – Bla bla bla **

**

* * *

**

** Reponse au review**

**Bon...Né plein de review moua! je suis contente, je vous fait a tous un gros poutoux.**

**Machan: Ouai Shido est magique tu vois, sa chemise elle est reviendue, nan en fait c'est des insectes qui se sont mis sur son torse pour pas qu'il ai froid...(beeeeurk). C'est sur que moi aussi j'aurai bien voulus que ce soit Jackal qui lèche shido...mmmm miam la bonne glace.**

**Tagath: Eh oui que parlé...Shido est un peu trop bouffon pour comprendre les attentions d'Akabane, mais t'inkiète, il va finir par comprendre, dans un bout de temps. Et pis oui, miss je vois rien va mouru, c'est obligatory passque je l'aime po...mais j'ai pas encore décidé de comment elle va mouru! T'a une idée? (Au fait eu...on est mercredi la je sait, mais eu c'est parce que tu vois ben mon chat hier il était malade et j'ai du lui faire un massage cardiaque et j'ai pas pu venir sur l'ordi. -.-)**

**Mélie: Oui le chapitre 4 est court...mais je manquais d'inspi pour l'écrire...Bon ben je pense que je vais réecrire tout le chapitre le 7...et pis je vais surement écrire le chapire 8&9, je te les enverrais, et je vais essayé de pas faire trop de faute (hum...)**

** Shampoochan: Mdr yé je suis une rigolote qu'écrit des truc rigolos...Merci pour ta review! tiens voila la suite...**

**Kanzen: On est fait pour s'entendre, moi au départ je voulais pas mettre de majuscule a madoka mais bon, comme j'éssait d'être impartial et gentille je lui en ai mis une..En tout cas t'a raison, elle va disparaitre, je vais faire sa de manière crédible, mais je sait pas trop comment, en fait je croit qu'elle va tombé dans une bassine d'acide sulfurique...**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

§§§

POV de Shido

_-Kazuki je vais t'étriper ! Grrr-_

Le beast master courut jusqu'au Honky Tonk **où** il voulait voir Ginji pour le rassurer.

Mais il aurait mieux fait de se rassurer lui-même, il n'était plus sûr de rien, Jackal l'avait bouleversé, et il espérait ne plus jamais le revoir. Il arriva enfin au bar, il entra légèrement essoufflé et vit que Ginji était là, scotché contre Ban pour essayer de lui piquer son sandwich en douce, ce dernier l'avala.

_-_Ben t'as qu'à venir le chercher mon sandwich, maintenant que je l'ai avalé ça va être dur !

_-_Ne Ban Chan ! Ne me tente pas…

La tête que fit Ban décrocha un sourire à Shido, qui prit enfin la parole pour qu'on le remarque.

_-_Euh, hum, bonjour tout le monde !

_-_Shido !

Ginji bondit plus rapide que l'éclair **(c'est le cas de le dire** **mdr) **et atterrit dans les bras de Shido.

_-_Ce que j'ai eu peur pour toi !

_-_T'es toujours pas mort le dresseur de singe ? Pourtant vu les fringues….

En effet, Shido portait les mêmes habits que ceux que les morts portaient dans leur cercueil.

_-_Shido a la goutte…-

_-_Je t'emmerde ! Fous moi la paix espèce de sac a main ! **(1) **

_-_Et toi on peut savoir ou t'étais blanche neige ? **(Eh eh eh… avec le Chasseur bien sûr...)**

_-_Blanche neige ?

_-_Laisse tomber, c'est un délire de l'auteur…** (Eh eh eh…) (C'était plus fort que moi)**

_-_AH, ben j'étais au ciné tiens ! On a regardé le film, et après on a parlé. Il était pas si horrible…

Ginji, qui était peu être rapide physiquement, était une vraie lenteur au niveau mental, il demanda :

_-_C'est qui IL ? Attends, t'a été au cinéma avec une bombe atomique ? **(Ouh lé la rien capté lui…)**

_-Bombe je veux bien, mais pas atomique…quoi que ?-_

Shido rougis bêtement d'avoir pensé a **(Dis-nous en pluuuuuuus)**(Je pense pas que shido veuille que je révéle ses fantasmes...), il se reprit et dit :

_-_Mais nan, je suis allé au cinéma avec Akabane, t'a déjà oublié ?

_-_Avec Akabane ? C'est avec lui que t'a passé la nuit ?

Natsumi, Paul, Ban, et Kazuki qui s'était bien caché dans les bras de Jubei a l'arrivée de Shido, bondirent sur lui pour avoir plein de détail croustillants celui-ci ne tarda pas a les détromper.

_-_Nanmého ! nanméquesvousvousimaginez ! nanmésavapasoubien ? **(2)**

Natsumi retourna derrière le comptoir, déçue de ne pas avoir de détails croustillants pour son sandwich, Paul se mit a laver un verre déjà propre en pensant à rien du tout, comme d'hab, Ban retourna à sa place et compta l'argent de sa dernière mission, tandis que Ginji, Kazuki et Jubei restèrent près de Shido pour parler . Kazuki prit la parole.

_-_Alors, il était bien le film ?

Demanda il d'un air faussement intéressé.

_-_Grrr, toi t'as de la chance qu'on soit dans un endroit avec plein de gens partout parce que aussi non mes escargots t'auraient déjà réduit en bouillis.

_-_Si tes escargot sont aussi lents que le cerveau de Ginji je risque rien….

_-_Hein ? Comment ça ? Mon cerveau est lent ?

_-_Hn Baka…

C'est le moment que choisis la porte pour s'ouvrir, Heavn entra accompagné du Dr.Jackal…

_-_Hé les gars, j'ai un boulot pour vous….

* * *

Oualaaaa 5èm chapitre! 

En retard, mais pour une fois j'ai qu'un jour de retard, et pas des semaines!

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plait.

* * *

**(1) ben ouai, avec les serpents on fais des sac a mains, nan ? a naaaan c'est avec les crocrodiles!XD  
**

**(2) C'est tout moi quand je suis embarrassée… **


End file.
